When the Blue and Gold Collide
by Ayaka620
Summary: New city, new school, new Spencer. Note: Glee infusion in later chapters.
1. Bruin Walk

**When the Blue and Gold Collide**

**A/N: Hello everyone it's been ages since I've been on here but I decided to give writing another shot. Please excuse my rusty style of writing but I hope you enjoy the story regardless. So other than that; let the show begin! ;]**

I took a deep breath as I stared at the almighty bruin statue that represented _my _school's pride and joy; the great blue and gold. I stepped forward to take a closer look at the spectacular figure and closed my eyes and finally released the breath that I didn't know I was holding. " Hello, UCLA, " I said to myself as I opened my eyes and smiled. "This is where it begins."

Little did I know that it **was** the beginning of something great in fact it was greater than I could ever imagine…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How can a campus have so many stairs?" I muttered under my breath as I reached the top of Dickson Plaza, slightly out of breath. I gave a small sigh and turned around to see an amazing view of the campus. "This is definitely not Ohio anymore," I said to myself and smiled as I turned around to continue my journey.

A few minutes passed as I ended up on a pathway called "Bruin Walk" remembering what the tour guide had said the day before_. The guy was right, there's always events going on here,_ I thought to myself as I observed numerous groups of students passing out fliers, rallying others with talks and just random people walking around aimlessly, like myself. Feeling a little lost and over whelmed I took a seat on a bench far from the crowds of Bruin Walk. I sat next to a grassy plain and an oak tree as I leaned back against the bench and closed my eyes enjoying the silence. I sighed feeling content as I smiled to myself and remained this way for a few more moments.

My ears perked to the strumming of a guitar to my left and the sudden singing of a voice that I can only describe as angelic. The voice belonged to a brunette with long curls that fell just below her shoulders and as I listened to her singing I observed her every feature. She sat Indian style against the oak tree and appeared rather slender and toned as her arms flexed with every strum she made on the guitar. I watched her mouth move as she sang beautifully never skipping a beat. I continued to watch her until she finished her song and noticed a small smile play upon her lips.

"That was beautiful," I said before I could comprehend what I was saying, shocking myself.

The brunette's eyes snapped open from the sudden comment and stared at me surprised. "Oh..err..sorry I didn't realize there was anyone here," the brunette said nervously as she bit on her lower lip.

"Brown," I whispered to myself guessing the color of her eyes correctly as the brunettes eyes locked with mine.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" the brunette said, now looking away and avoiding my eyes.

"Umm," I responded as I shook my head. " No, I'm sorry I didn't."

"Oh ok.," The brunette replied awkwardly. "Well, sorry about that."

"Oh, it's no problem." I replied giving a small smile.

"Yeah, well I should go," the brunette said, running a hand through her hair as she quickly stood up grabbing her guitar and bag.

"Oh, you don't hav- " I began but the brunette had already walked away before I could finish my sentence. _Well that was kind of rude_, I thought as I continued to watch the brunette walk farther and farther away.

"My name's Spencer by the way, " I yelled into the distance hoping the brunette heard me but if she did I wouldn't know because she kept going, not looking back once.

_Well, at least I'm sort of acquainted with someone in this school,_ I thought to myself as I stood up and began to walk back to my apartment. _Maybe I'll bump into her tomorrow,_ I thought smiling at the thought and shook my head as a grin remained on my face the whole way home.

**Tbc.**

**A/N: eh, it's just a little teaser intro chapter. I have the others already written but I decided to cut the intro here. I know it wasn't much to grasp but I hope you got a feel for it regardless. **

**Please be a responsible reader and review. –Ayaka620**


	2. The Phone Call

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, I didn't see the girl again. In fact, it's been a week and I still haven't seen her anywhere on campus." I said into the phone as I plopped onto to the couch. "I feel so stupid too because I showed up the next day at the same spot hoping to see her."

"Don't stress Spence, it's just a girl. There's plenty of other girls in LA, shoot there's plenty of guys too."

"Glen." I said giving him that tone of "not to go there."

"I know, I know, I was just kidding Spence," Glen said laughing a little. "But seriously, it was just one girl, and tomorrow you start class so you're guaranteed to meet new people."

"I know, but I was just really hoping to become friends with that girl," I replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know, she seemed kinda cool," I answered biting my bottom lip as I began to think of the brunette. "I don't know there was just something really relaxing about her, I felt really at peace while in her presence."

"Well of course you would, she was singing. You can't get anymore peaceful than that," Glen replied as I rolled my eyes at his response and gave a frustrated groan.

"Ugh, all I know is that I want to find her and be her friend."

"Well, good luck with that Spence," Glen replied as I sighed once more.

"It's just so frustrating meeting people. I thought I could at least have one friend by now," I said as I pouted to myself.

"Spence, stop pouting. I can tell from your voice. I know it's stressful but you know, no matter who you meet it won't matter."

"Bu-" I began.

"No buts," Glen interrupted and I could imagine him shaking his head at me. "Whoever meets **you**, will be the lucky ones. Just be patient and in do time things will fall into place."

"Thanks Glen. You're right" I replied and smiled.

"Of course I'm right. I'm Glen," he said smugly as I rolled my eyes at him once more.

"Oh god," I replied shaking my head.

"You know it's true," Glen countered as I shook my head at him.

"Whatever," I replied as I heard him laugh in response.

"Haha. You can't deny it," he chuckled once more. "But, I have to get going Spence. I have work in an hour. "

"Wow, you're actually trying to be at work on time," I replied teasingly.

"I know, but I have to be a good example for the guys. We want to win the state championship this year and if we want to win we need every minute of practice. So, I really have to up my game and try be the best coach that I can be."

"Wow, who are you and what have you done to my brother?" I said as Glen chuckled and I smiled. "I'm just kidding, Glen. I think what you're doing is great. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Spence. I'm really proud of you too."

"Thanks," I replied smiling once more.

"Well, I got to go. I'll call you sometime later this week okay?"

"Okay," I answered as I stood up from the couch. "Bye coach."

"Bye, Spence," Glen replied and he chuckled as I heard a click and a dial tone.

I hung up the phone as I walked over to the kitchen counter placing it on the charger. I stretched slightly raising my arms above my head as a sigh left my mouth. What time is it? I thought as I glanced at the time on the microwave. "It's only 9:45?" I mumbled to myself. "It's still way to early." I sighed as I walked back towards my bedroom. _I think a day at home before school starts is appropriate, I'm going to need all the energy all I can get if I want to find that brunette. _I thought to myself as a mischievous smirk played upon my lips.

Tbc.

A/N: another day another chapter=] And for all you GLEEks I have a lil surprise in the next chapter:] Feedback welcomed=]

-Ayaka620


	3. Production Class

Chapter 3: Production Class

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Umm…" I muttered as I stared at a large hall with long glass panel doors. 'Is this Melnitz hall?' I thought to myself as I glanced at a piece of paper in my hand with my class schedule. "I think this is it," I mumbled to myself as I walked up the stairs to the entrance doors while catching a glimpse of a sign confirming that I was in the right place. Walking down the corridor I came upon a door labeled with the numbers 1109.

"This is me," I stated to myself as I opened the doors and was suddenly greeted by a voice.

"Spencer Carlin I presume," a man dressed in a white polo, black suit coat and jeans stated as I walked in.

"Sorry, " I replied as I felt all the eyes in the room focused on me. "I got lost."

"That's fine, only you and one other student weren't here during roll call. But, the other student had sent me an email earlier this morning informing me they would not be making it today, so it's safe to assume that you are Spencer Carlin, correct?

"Yes, that's me," I confirmed as a small embarrassed smile appeared on my face.

"No, worries. I'm just glad to have you in the class with us. My name is Will Schuester, feel free to call me whatever you like and please go ahead and take a seat."

I nodded my head in response and turned to my right where I easily spotted an empty desk. Taking a seat, I placed my backpack on the floor and automatically took out my notebook and pen as I began to scribble down what was written on the board.

"By the way Spencer," Will began and pointed to the two girls next to me. "The two girls seated next to you will be part of your group for this production class. I'll give you a few minutes to get aquainted with one another"

Group? I thought to myself as I glanced to my right only to find myself being stared at by a blond and a brunette.

"Umm..hi," I said slightly intimidated by the two girls as I gave nervous smile.

The brunette was the first to speak. "Hi, my name is Lea," the brunette stated while extending her hand to me.

"Spencer," I replied shaking her.

"I'm Dianna," the blonde stated also offering her hand now.

"Nice to meet you, Dianna," I said as I took her hand and it gave it a light shake.

"Well, I'm glad you're in our group Spencer, we can use all the help we can get," Lea stated and gave a warm smile.

"Why exactly are we in groups," I questioned.

"Well, for our midterm and final we have to create a teaser trailer and film," Dianna answered handing me a piece of paper.

I glanced at the paper immeaditely realizing that it was our syllabus. I read the schedule as Lea spoke once more.

"For the first few weeks Mr. Schuester will be lecturing on the essentials of what he expects us to use to in the film and trailer. The midterm is based on the teaser trailer and it only needs to be a minute and a half to two minutes long. As for the final we need to make a 5-7 minute film and it needs to be the actual film of the trailer that we made."

"It can be only 5-7 minutes long?" I questioned biting my lip. "That's pretty short."

"Short?" Dianna said a little surprised. "You think that's short?"

"Well, yeah," I replied as I shrugged my shoulders. "For my senior project I made a 15 minute documentary."

"That explains it," Dianna said giving a light laugh. "Film comes naturally to you."

"Well doesn't it come naturally to you too? I mean why else would you be a film major," I said slightly confused.

"I'm actually not a film major," Dianna stated as she smiled. "I'm a music major with a minor in theatre."

"Oh," I said more confused than ever.

"I'm not a film major either," Lea chipped in. "I'm a theatre major with a minor in music."

"Why are you in this class then?" I questioned as my eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"It's a requirement," Lea answered. "I guess the theatre department feels that its important for those majoring or minoring in theatre to have exposure to how a film is created just in case we go into the field later on in the future.

"I see, that makes sense," I said as I handed the paper back to Diana. "I wonder if we can exceed the 7 minutes for the final film."

"You can ask," Dianna said and raised her hand as Will began to make his way over to us.

"Yes, ladies? Did you have a question?" Will asked as he bended over to hear us.

"Yeah, are we allowed to exceed the 7 minutes for the film," I asked as Will stared at me.

"Wow, you want to do more than 7 minutes?" Will said as he grinned widely.

"Umm…Yes?" I said a little thrown off by his reaction.

"That's what I like to hear! You're going beyond my expectations," Will said happily. "But, I do have to put a limit on it. 10 minutes will be the maximum if you really want to exceed."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure," I replied and gave a little smile. "Thanks a lot Mr. Schuester."

"No problem just let me know if you need anything else," Will said as he walked away towards another group.

"Is that okay with you two? The ten minute thing I mean," I said as I faced Dianna and Lea.

"I'm up for it," Dianna said and smiled.

"I'm in too, I'm positive it'll be fun," Lea said as she placed an arm around Dianna's back which wrapped around to the front to Dianna's stomach. "It'll be so different from the theatre and music classes we've been taking. It'll be a breathe of fresh air for us. Right?" Lea finished as she squeezed Dianna's stomach.

"Right," Dianna replied as she placed her own hand on top of Lea's and squeezed it.

I watched as Lea smiled at Dianna's actions and stared into her eyes. Dianna returned her gaze, smiling sweetly. 'These two are **so** lesbian,' I thought to myself as I gave a small chuckle. 'They're in a world of their own.' I thought as I continued to watch the two who were completely oblivious to the world around them. They're pretty cute thought, I admitted as I grinned at the sight of the two of them once more.

A few moments passed as I continued to watch the couple who were now whispering into each other's ears and breaking into little fits of laughter and smiles. I found myself biting my lower lip as a twinge of jealousy passed through me. 'I wish I could meet someone and be like them,' I thought as a sudden image of the brunette from the week before popped into my head. Getting lost in the memory of how tranquil the brunette looked playing and singing, I didn't notice that Lea had begun to call my attention.

"Hey, Spencer," Lea tried once more now waving a hand in my face completely breaking my trance.

"Oh, sorry," I said as I shook my head. "I got a little distracted."

"No worries, Dianna and I were just wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us tomorrow night." Lea said and smiled.

"Tomorrow night?" I thought aloud as I began to think of my schedule.

"I mean, if you're busy you don't need to. We were just wondering if you'd like to come," Lea said as she gave me a little shrug. "There's an open mic night at the Lounge. We haven't gone there yet. But we heard its really nice and there's supposedly a lot of unique performers.

"I've never heard of the place," I mumbled feeling a little embarrassed from my non- existent knowledge of the LA scene.

"I'm sure you haven't. It's somewhat of an underground secret." Dianna said winking and smiling.

"Yeah, and we wanted to see for ourselves if its really that great or if it's just hype," Lea said as she turned to me and spoke once more. "So, do you want to come?"

"That sounds great actually, I haven't really explored anywhere except for the campus," I answered now feeling excited.

"What do you mean, are you not from here?" Dianna asked as she raised questioning eyebrows at me.

"Nope, I'm actually from Ohio," I quipped as I gave a little grin.

"Great! We'll be the first ones to show you around then!" Dianna said excitedly as Lea nodded her head in agreement.

"Sounds great," I replied and smiled.

'I guess I can hold off my brunette search for one night, ' I thought as my head began to be consumed of the plans for tomorrow.

Tbc.

A/N: Hello! So what did you guys think of the Glee infusion. I thought Mr. S would be a great character for the prof and as for Lea and Dianna I just thought they have great chemistry outside of glee kind of like Mandy and Gabby. I was debating for a while if I wanted to use Quinn and Rachael but I thought their Glee characters weren't the best choice so I thought of the alternative and used the real people LOL. And you must admit Lea and Dianna are the shit lol. But yeah hope you liked it and feedback is appreciated. Please be a responsible reader and review.

-Ayaka620

Ps: If you don't know who these people from Glee are [but you have to be crazy if you don't lol] I've provided links of their pics.

mr. s: .com/albums/c150/nek...rrison_

lea and diana: .


	4. The Lounge

Chapter 4: The Lounge

A/N: hello! Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. I've been so busy but on the bright side I'm starting my own journey at UCLA! I got accepted recently and I'll be transferring in as a Junior. Yay! But here you go. Enjoy!

'Jeans and a blouse?' I questioned myself as I picked up a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white blouse. I quickly placed the clothes against myself as I examined the outfit and let out an exasperated sigh. "Too conservative," I said as I slung the outfit to the bed.

'What are you supposed to wear to a lounge?' I thought as I groaned in frustration. This was already the 4th outfit I tried on but nothing seemed right.

Walking to the closet I began to rummage through my clothes trying to find something decent. "What do they wear in LA?" I grumbled to myself as I picked up a yellow tank top and examined it.

'This is the same top I wore when I visited LA for Pride.' I contemplated as I took a closer look at the article of clothing. 'I think this is good enough. I had a few compliments from it so it has to be okay.'

With this in mind I walked back towards the bed and grabbed the jeans that I had just thrown away a few moments before. I carefully placed the jeans and yellow top against myself and bit my lip as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"Hmm..not bad' I thought as I bit my lip once more and glanced at my clock on the wall. '8:15, that gives me half an hour before Lea and Dianna get here.'

Giving myself one more look in the mirror, I gave myself a small smile and a shrug of approval. "Guess this will have to do."

20 minutes had passed when I heard a knock at the door and Lea's voice came through the wood. "Spencer! It's us, are you ready?" Lea said as she knocked once more. I automatically glanced to the clock on the wall and quickly looked at myself in the mirror as I put the finishing touches on my makeup.

"Lets do this," I said to myself as I took a deep breath and walked to the door. I opened the door and was greeted by Lea and Dianna's smiling faces.

"Hey guys, " I greeted as I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door.

"You ready to go?" Dianna asked as she smiled again.

"More than I'll ever be," I answered as I followed their lead to the car.

"So Spencer, you haven't been to any clubs or lounges in LA yet?" Dianna asked as we entered the car and began the journey to the Lounge.

"Nope, this will be my first time," I answered.

"I'm excited for you," Dianna replied as she winked. "You'll have a great time."

I nodded and gave a small smile but made no reply.

We arrived at the lounge 10 minutes before the beginning of the performances. As we walked in I noticed the place was slightly bigger than it seemed from the outside. It was dimly lit with small tables facing a stage and booths against the far wall. A bar was situated at the far left side and the restrooms in a hall right next to it. Overall the place seemed appropriate for the setting and the mood.

"This is pretty nice," I said to Dianna and Lea as I continued to look around. Dianna nodded her head in agreement as Lea smiled and spoke; "It is, but it's also pretty packed in here too."

I nodded my head in agreement as I noticed an open table near the front. "Hey there's a table over there," I stated as I pointed to the table in the upper left hand corner.

"Go ahead and grab that table," Dianna said as she gestured towards the bar. "I'm going to grab some drinks, do you want anything?"

"Anything is fine with me," I replied as I made my way towards the table.

"You sure?" Lea asked once more as I stopped and replied; "I'll have whatever you two are having."

Lea nodded in understanding and continued her way to the bar with Dianna. As I sat down at the table the first performer took the stage. It was a comedian. He made some jokes that set the entire mood of the lounge to a light and carefree one. After he finished Lea and Dianna had made their way to the table.

"Sorry, it took so long it was incredibly hard getting the bartender's attention," Lea stated as she took a seat and handed me my drink.

"We got you an iced tea," Dianna said as she placed the drink in front of me and took her place next to Lea. "Let me know if you like it."

I nodded in response and took a nice long sip tasting the sweetness of the tea, which was followed by the bitterness of alcohol. Coughing slightly from the sudden surprise, I immediately turned to Dianna and Lea who had the look of innocence written all over. Clearing my throat I turned to Dianna who just smiled sweetly in return.

"A LONG ISLAND iced tea?" I stated to Dianna as Lea snickered and laughed at my reaction unable to contain a straight face.

"Well you did say get you anything," Lea replied as she gave a small laugh once more and smiled. "But it's good yeah?"

" It is, but I wasn't expecting it." I answered as I took another sip and felt the heat rise in my chest. I gave a small sigh as I felt my cheeks also heat up.

_This is hitting me fast_, I thought to myself as I took another sip. _I better pace myself. _

I glanced up to see both Lea and Dianna staring at me with an amused look on their faces.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I questioned as I began to feel self-conscious.

"You're turning red," Dianna commented and smiled knowingly.

I remained quiet and slightly embarrassed as they continued to observe me.

"We're not the only one watching you though," Lea stated as she nodded her head towards the bar.

I followed Lea's direction and glanced to the bar when my gaze fell upon grey cool eyes. As my eyes connected with the girl's she gave me a small smile but I immediately looked away.

"She's making her way over here," Lea whispered to me as I quickly glanced to my side and saw the girl approaching.

"She's cute," Dianna commented as she noticed the girl.

"She is," Lea agreed in whisper as the girl arrived in front of us.

"Hi," the girl stated as she looked down at me and placed another long island iced tea on the table. "I noticed you were drinking a long island so I took the liberty of buying you another."

"Thanks," I replied as I blushed from embarrassment avoiding the girl's gaze and heard Lea clear her throat.

"Hi," Lea quickly stated as the girl averted her attention to the other two girls on my side.

"My name is Lea," Lea quipped as she pointed to Dianna then to me. "and this is Dianna and Spencer,"

"Pleased to meet you three, I'm Carmen."

"Why don't you have a seat Carmen," Lea stated as I glared at her and mouthed; "What are you doing?"

Lea dismissed my question as she spoke to Carmen once more.

_Why am I so nervous_, I thought to myself as I glanced to Carmen on my left side who was continuing to speak to Lea. _I guess I'm not used to girls being so straight- forward._

"You here to watch anyone in particular?" Carmen asked as she broke my train of thought, confusion evident on my face. Carmen chuckled at my expression and waved a hand in my face. "You ok?" She questioned as I shook my head in response.

"Sorry what were you asking? I wasn't all there just a minute ago." I replied embarrassed as I bit my lip and gave a small apologetic smile.

"It's okay," Carmen said and grinned; "I was asking if you're here to watch anyone in particular."

"Nope, Lea and Dianna just asked me to come here with them. I'm actually not from around here. I just moved here from Ohio for school and this my first night out on the town."

"I see. How do you like it so far?" Carmen questioned as she waived a waitress down and ordered a glass of water.

"Its cool," I stated as I quickly glanced to my right and noticed Lea and Dianna watching me. "Stop," I mouthed as Lea and Dianna both giggled and I rolled my eyes.

Turning my attention back to Carmen I found her staring at me intently. I returned the gaze and took the time to really look at her for the first time. She had long black hair that fell just below her chest, a very light almost pale complexion and cool grey eyes. Everything about her seemed intense and mysterious. I continued to examine Carmen as I bit my lip and my mind began to drift once more.

_Carmen is definitely pretty, any person with eyes can tell. But she doesn't have the same beauty as that brunette from before,_ I thought and sighed.

"Hey, Spencer," Dianna said as she caught my attention. "Watch this next performer. She's really talented."

I nodded in understanding as I turned my attention to the stage and slowly noticed a petite figure take the stage. I inhaled deeply as blue and brown met. I held the gaze for a few seconds before her eyes left mine.

"That's her," I said to myself in surprise recognizing the brunette who was now facing the crowd.

"Who's her?" Carmen asked in a confused tone as she followed my gaze to the brunette.

"You mean Ashley?" Carmen stated as I whipped my head around and faced her.

"You know her?" I questioned in shock.

"Yeah. Ashley's my roommate." Carmen answered as I looked at her dumbfoundedly. "I thought you said you didn't know anyone around here except for Lea and Dianna."

"Well, Lea and Dianna are the only ones I technically know but I kind of know Ashley or at least I'm sort of acquainted with her.

"How so?"

"I saw her playing about a week ago at school and tried to introduce myself but she kind of ran away," I answered lamely with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Ah, yeah Ashley tends to do that." Carmen stated as she rubbed the back of her neck and glanced back to Ashley. "So you like Ashley?"

"Umm…" I mumbled as I bit my lip. "I wouldn't say I like her. I find her interesting."

"I'm sure," Carmen stated as she sighed and gave a small almost sad smile. "I'll introduce you to her after the show."

"Really?" I questioned as I gave a big grin and turned my gaze back to the brunette. She was singing the same song from before and I couldn't help but admire how serene she looked as she sang. _At last I found the mysterious brunette._

A/N: another day another chapter=] Just to let you all know I have a tumblr come and check it out! I'll be posting new stuff there. Its: melsc(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Feedback welcomed and always please be a responsible reader and review. =]

-Ayaka620


End file.
